


Time Melody

by Silver_fox221



Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Bisexual Chase Randall, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Idiots in Love, M/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, Some characters have powers though, Time Travel, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_fox221/pseuds/Silver_fox221
Summary: Chiley AUDespués de un día excesivamente largo, Riley se acerca hasta la playa. Para su sorpresa, no tarda en descubrir a un joven inconsciente, arrastrado hasta la orilla por la marea. Lo único que el desconocido recuerda es su nombre: Chase.La trama de esta historia no es cien por cien original. Está basada de forma parcial en la trama de un videojuego llamado Exploradores del Cielo, de la franquicia de Pokémon.
Relationships: Kaylee/Chase Randall, Riley Griffin/Chase Randall
Kudos: 1





	Time Melody

No importaba cuántas veces a la semana se repitiera aquel gesto, Riley nunca se acostumbraría.

El despertador sobre su mesilla, tranquilo hasta hace apenas unos segundos, comenzó a dar alaridos que resonaron por toda la casa, anunciando escandalosamente que ya eran las siete de la mañana. Por algún motivo, Riley sintió la tentación de quedarse en la cama. Se había criado toda la vida en una granja, levantarse temprano nunca había sido un problema para él. Y sin embargo, aquel día los párpados le pesaban más de lo habitual, y su corazón latía a un ritmo nada normal para alguien que había estado descansando durante toda la noche. Al abrir los ojos, los rayos de sol le recibieron con su habitual violencia y gruñendo en voz baja, se dio la vuelta para protegerse de la luz, antes de empezar a desenredarse de las sábanas.

Con un pequeño golpe, apagó el despertador, y rápidamente se hizo el silencio en la sala. Al incorporarse, el aire frío rozó sus hombros desnudos y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del chico. Rápidamente tomó aquello como una señal para salir de la habitación como una exhalación, poco después de vestirse con la ropa de deporte que había dejado preparada sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas la noche anterior.

_"Llegas tarde"_

Mientras caminaba en dirección al parque con el bolso deportivo bajo el brazo, su teléfono anunció con un breve pitido que le había llegado un mensaje. Riley deslizó la mano a su bolsillo, sacó el dispositivo y echó un vistazo rápido a la notificación. Antes de darse cuenta, una breve sonrisa se había dibujado en su cara. Shelby, siempre tan impaciente como siempre, pero tan preocupada por él como una hermana mayor. Era complicado sentirse nostálgico o deprimido estando cerca de ella. Y además, era la única en su pequeño grupo de amigos que compartía su pasión por la ciencia y los descubrimientos. A menudo terminaban siendo objeto de las burlas de los demás, pero no era algo a lo que ninguno de los dos diera una especial importancia.

_"Ten un poco de paciencia"_

_"Además, aún no es la hora"_

_"¿Desde cuándo llego yo tarde?"_

_"Desde que hace diez minutos que estoy aquí"_

Riley puso los ojos en blanco y aceleró un poco la marcha. Su destino no quedaba muy lejos, a apenas tres manzanas de su apartamento. No tardó mucho en divisar la silueta de su amiga, que se paseaba impaciente de un lado a otro, buscándole con insistencia. Apenas se dio cuenta de que Riley se acercaba a ella, acudió a su encuentro.

—¿Te has quedado dormido? —preguntó, alzando una ceja. Una sonrisa comenzaba a asomarse a la comisura de su labio, no carente de un deje burlón.

—Shelby —Riley sonrió, antes de dejar su bolsa sobre el césped—. He venido a la hora de siempre. ¿Por qué esa insistencia? ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

—Quizá —la chica apoyó la punta del pie sobre el suelo, bajando la vista en un intento de ocultar su sonrisa. Sin embargo, la mirada inquisitiva de Riley le hizo regresar a la realidad, antes de saltar en su sitio con una expresión emocionada—. Tyler me ha llamado esta mañana. Me ha preguntado si quería salir este fin de semana.

—Eso es increíble, Shelby —Riley le dedicó una cálida sonrisa. Estaba genuinamente feliz por ella, sobre todo sabiendo que había estado enamorada de Tyler desde el verano pasado—. Tienes que contármelo después.

Riley no disfrutaba especialmente de aquel tipo de charla, más bien considerada de chicas, pero sabía lo importante que aquello era para su amiga. Y además, disfrutaba enormemente verla emocionada. De algún modo, resultaba reconfortante.

Shelby asintió, antes de darle un ligero golpe sobre el hombro. Riley aguantó la respiración durante un momento, al ver la expresión que se había apoderado de su rostro. Conocía muy bien esa mirada, la había visto demasiadas veces durante los últimos meses. En un intento por evadir el tema, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a estirar, procurando no hacer contacto visual con ella.

—Oh, no, no lo conseguirás —dijo ella, imitando rápidamente sus movimientos—. Vamos, dime. ¿Ya has conocido a alguna chica?

—Ya he perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces te he dado la misma respuesta —protestó él, deslizando una mano por su cabello rubio, antes de pasar al siguiente ejercicio—. No estoy interesado en estas cosas. Vine a la ciudad para estudiar, no a buscar novia.

—Todos dicen lo mismo, pero al final termina no siendo verdad. Además, no deberías cerrarte tanto. Quién sabe. Seguro que en alguna de tus clases hay alguna chica que te interese.

—Bueno... —Riley hizo una mueca y se llevó una mano a la nuca— hay una chica, Amy... a veces nos sentamos juntos. Supongo que me agrada.

Shelby dejó escapar un suspiro excesivamente dramático mientras ambos empezaban a correr por el camino. Riley desvió la mirada y mordió la lengua para evitar seguir hablando. A decir verdad, nunca había visto a ninguna chica de otra forma que no fuera amistosa. La mencionada era una buena estudiante con la que le gustaba hablar de vez en cuando, pero nunca había pensado en invitarla a salir. Y sin embargo, parecía que a su lado, su amiga ya estaba dejando volar su imaginación demasiado alto.

—¿Y por qué no la invitas a salir? No necesitas estar enamorado de ella, solo sal y diviértete. Ten una cita. No te hará daño.

—No sé yo —Riley se encogió de hombros, fijándose brevemente en el banco que marcaba el inicio de la segunda vuelta—. Quiero centrarme en mi carrera. Mi hermano no pudo ir a la universidad, pero yo quiero aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Eres demasiado estricto contigo mismo —murmuró ella, antes de finalizar temporalmente la conversación.

El tiempo pasó relativamente rápido para ambos, mientras se disponían a terminar el entrenamiento de aquel día. Tres cuartos de hora corriendo y unos estiramientos para finalizar la jornada, y se detuvieron cerca del emplazamiento que habían elegido para dejar sus cosas. Más de una vez les habían advertido de que no tenían que abandonar tan alegremente sus bolsas y mochilas, pero no era algo que preocupara demasiado a ninguno de los dos. Al fin y al cabo, a aquellas horas de la mañana el parque estaba casi desierto, y por otra parte, nunca llevaban nada aparte de una toalla y una botella de agua. Nada de valor.

—Te veo en veinte minutos —comentó Shelby antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del parque.

Riley asintió con aspecto distraído y le dio un trago al agua, antes de emprender el camino en la dirección contraria. Regresó del parque hasta la que era su actual vivienda, abriendo la puerta con la vieja llave oxidada que siempre guardaba bien al fondo de su bolsillo. Había días en los que introducirla por la cerradura resultaba todo un desafío. Urgía un cambio de cerradura en cuanto fuera posible, Riley se lo había recordado alguna que otra vez al casero. La casa le dio la bienvenida con su silencio habitual, únicamente interrumpido por el constante tic tac del reloj que colgaba sobre una estantería baja a la izquierda de la sala. Su bolsa no tardó mucho en ser olvidada en una esquina de la habitación al lado de su cama, mientras él se apresuraba a darse una ducha antes de acudir a la universidad un día más.

Como siempre, la entrada del campus estaba totalmente llena de estudiantes de todos los cursos que se movían de un lado a otro sin orden ni consideración alguna. Riley los esquivó cuidadosamente, antes de dirigirse hacia su clase. La sala estaba completamente llena, como cada vez que había una hora con la señorita Morgan. Era una de las profesoras más estrictas que Riley había conocido y sin embargo, estaba tan apasionada por su materia que su clase rara vez resultaba aburrida o pesada. Además, la gran mayoría de los alumnos la adoraba.

Riley saludó a Shelby con la mano, al divisarla a lo lejos. Por un momento se sintió tentado de acercarse, pero al descubrir que su amiga ya se había sentado con Tyler, se limitó a guiñarle el ojo suavemente y a quedarse alejado para darles espacio.

Afortunadamente, la jornada pasó bastante rápido. Como casi siempre, Riley se limitó a levantar la mano únicamente para preguntar alguna duda de vez en cuando y a tomar apuntes durante el transcurso de las clases. Como le sucedía a todo el mundo, había ocasiones en las que deseaba estar en otra parte, seguramente haciendo algo más productivo, pero debía decir que agradecía tener la oportunidad de estudiar. Riley amaba su hogar, pero trabajar toda la vida en una granja no era un futuro muy prometedor para un joven de su edad.

En cuanto llegó la tarde, Riley aprovechó para pasarse un momento por casa y hacer una merecida pausa. En un par de horas empezaba su turno de trabajo, y a pesar de que era probablemente la parte que más odiaba de su rutina, era raro escuchar una sola queja por su parte. No era el único empleado que estaba cansado de su empleo, era habitual escuchar a los camareros quejarse constantemente de lo extremadamente pesado que era pasarse el día limpiando mesas y sirviendo comida a clientes que no siempre tenían la decencia de mostrar un poco de amabilidad.

_"¿Aún se mantiene lo de tu visita en julio?"_

Riley miró su teléfono, intentando reprimir la sonrisa al leer el mensaje de su hermano. Ninguno de los dos solía dar muestras de afecto habituales, pero ambos habían tenido una buena relación durante toda su vida. Y especialmente Matt, como hermano mayor, solía disfrutar haciendo el papel de protector.

_"Ya te dije que sí"_

_"No hay cambio de planes por ahora"_

_"Saluda a los cerdos por mí"_

_"Te echan de menos"_

_"Harías bien en hacerles una visita cuanto antes"_

Riley devolvió el teléfono al bolsillo de su chaqueta, antes de salir en dirección al trabajo. La cafetería no estaba muy lejos de la universidad y como consecuencia, solía estar siempre abarrotada. Un escenario no muy agradable, pero al menos el lugar tenía bastantes ingresos, lo que aseguraba que ningún empleado iba a ser despedido en un futuro cercano. Con suerte, el local funcionaría lo suficientemente bien como para dejar algunos ahorros más en los bolsillos del rubio antes de terminar la universidad.

Al contrario que las clases, una sola hora en aquel lugar podía hacerse interminable. Riley deslizó una bayeta por la superficie de una mesa que acababa de quedarse libre, y poco después fue ocupada por un grupo de jóvenes. En silencio, Riley regresó a la cocina para dejar los platos sucios que acababa de recoger apilados sobre la fregadera. Seguramente le tocaría lavarlos más tarde.

—Griffin, ¿puedes llevar esto a la mesa cinco? —uno de sus compañeros le tendió una bandeja de forma tan apresurada que el contenido estuvo a punto de volcarse. Riley hizo malabarismos como bien pudo para impedirlo, suspirando aliviado al ver que el café de una de las tazas seguía en su sitio, y no sobre la camisa de su uniforme.

—Sí. Claro —murmuró con un gesto resignado.

Los trabajos en la granja no se parecían mucho a aquello. Había que madrugar para hacer todas las tareas, que principalmente consistían en alimentar a los animales y limpiar los establos. Todos los días. No era extraño que Riley encontrara cualquier excusa para tratar de librarse de sus obligaciones, encerrándose en el granero para practicar con aquella vieja espada de esgrima que guardaba desde uno de sus cumpleaños hacía ya varios años. Lo bueno de todo aquello era la compañía de su fiel perro Rubik. A veces aún se le hacía extraño no despertarse con sus insistentes ladridos y el canto del gallo a primera hora de la mañana. En su lugar, ahora tenía un despertador extremadamente ruidoso y molesto que solo le ayudaba a iniciar el día con estrés. No todos los cambios eran a mejor, definitivamente.

Con cuidado, colocó las tazas y los vasos en la mesa, antes de continuar con la comida. Normalmente no se detenía demasiado a fijarse en los clientes que pasaban por allí, y los de aquella mesa no fueron una excepción. Riley era extremadamente observador, pero su trabajo no despertaba un especial interés en él. Ignorando las miradas curiosas de las personas que había a su alrededor, se retiró en silencio a la cocina. Aún tenía más mesas que servir.

**********************

Era curioso cómo a pesar de ser una playa cerca de un núcleo urbano, Riley siempre encontraba aquel lugar medio desierto. Aunque a decir verdad, no tenía ningún motivo para quejarse. Le gustaba estar con sus amigos y socializar de vez en cuando, pero tener tranquilidad y un tiempo a solas para pensar era algo que agradecía sobremanera. Después de una jornada agotadora, era justo lo que necesitaba. Y la arena de la playa estaba sorprendentemente cálida bajo sus pies.

—Se debe a que los objetos sólidos almacenan el calor más rápido. No te sorprendas tanto —murmuró para sí, antes de continuar su camino.

El atardecer formaba un espectáculo bonito. El cielo se teñía de tonos rosados, naranjas y rojizos, otorgándole al paisaje una belleza singular. La luz se reflejaba sobre el mar, que la devolvía en forma de pequeños destellos similares a estrellas sobre a superficie del agua. A juzgar por la posición del sol, en breves se haría de noche y también aquella imagen desaparecería hasta el día siguiente.

Riley caminó por la orilla, recorriendo todo el largo que la playa le ofrecía. Como por arte de magia, no se encontró a nadie más. La sensación era un tanto inquietante, pero el murmullo de las olas no tardaba en arrastrar consigo cualquier impresión negativa, de la misma forma que la espuma borraba rápidamente las huellas del joven.

Sin embargo, el camino que hasta entonces había estado vacío cambió ante los ojos de Riley. De pura sorpresa, el chico se detuvo donde estaba, a pocos metros de lo que había llamado su atención. Y apenas unos segundos después, se apresuró a correr directo hacia la silueta tumbada sobre la arena húmeda, hasta donde las olas parecían haberla arrastrado.

Asombrado, Riley se dejó caer de rodillas junto al desconocido. Todo a su alrededor indicaba que la marea había le había llevado hasta aquella playa, pero junto a él no había nada que mostrase indicios de que aquel misterioso joven era un náufrago. Y tampoco debía de llevar mucho tiempo allí, o alguien lo habría encontrado antes que él. Con el mismo cuidado que tenía al tratar con animales heridos, Riley extendió una mano y rozó el cuello del chico, buscando su pulso.

No parecía mucho más mayor que el propio Riley, quizá un año o dos a lo sumo. A primera vista, también parecía ligeramente más alto y de hombros más anchos, pero cabía la posibilidad de que aquello solo fuera una impresión. Al fin y al cabo, estaba inconsciente y Riley empezaba a temer que estuviera muerto. Sin embargo, apenas hubo ejercido un poco de presión sobre su piel, el chico despertó, abriendo mucho los ojos y tosiendo, antes de acabar escupiendo el agua que se había quedado en sus pulmones.

Instintivamente, Riley se echó un poco hacia atrás, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que el otro advirtiera su presencia y le dirigiera una mirada interrogante. Ahora que podía verle de cerca, Riley se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos de un tono claro, una tonalidad que quedaba a medias entre el azul y el verde. Sin embargo, barrió aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza tan rápido como pudo, inclinándose de nuevo sobre él, que seguía tumbado sobre la arena.

—¿Puedes moverte? —preguntó, antes de caer en la cuenta de que tal vez ni siquiera hablaban el mismo idioma.

En silencio y sin responder a la pregunta, el desconocido se irguió hasta quedar sentado. El hecho de que su ropa estaba completamente calada y que las olas seguían llegando no parecía preocuparle en absoluto. Riley se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto a nadie tan desorientado. ¿Quizá estaba perdido?

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó al final, con la vista fija en el horizonte. Tenía un acento curioso, definitivamente hablaba su idioma, pero no era de por allí.

—California —respondió Riley, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Tenía la impresión de que en cualquier momento, su interlocutor saldría corriendo.

—¿California? —repitió el joven, frunciendo el ceño— No me suena de nada.

—¿Cómo que...? Es una broma, ¿cierto? Todo el mundo conoce ese nombre. ¿Estados Unidos?

Riley decidió darse por vencido cuando su compañero sacudió la cabeza a modo de negativa. Así no iban a ninguna parte, pensó con un suspiro.

—No recuerdo nada —dijo al cabo de un rato, con su voz no carente de un cierto pánico—. No sé por qué estoy aquí y creo que había venido a hacer algo importante, pero no puedo recordarlo. Creo que he perdido todos mis recuerdos.

Tratando de no dejarse contagiar por su nerviosismo, Riley inspiró profundamente, antes de mirarle de forma inquisitiva. No parecía estar mintiendo, y aunque así fuera, no tenía ningún motivo para contarle una mentira a un completo desconocido que por otra parte, no tenía nada especialmente interesante que ofrecer.

—¿Recuerdas al menos tu nombre? —preguntó Riley, con algo de duda.

El desconocido asintió.

—Chase —respondió, y en ese momento, pareció sentirse algo aliviado de recordar al menos una cosa. Quizá no fuera un gran avance, pero podía significar que quizá recuperaría su memoria lentamente.

—Muy bien, Chase —repitió el rubio, asintiendo para sí—. Soy Riley.

Con precaución, extendió la mano hacia él, y tras unos instantes de vacilación, el desconocido, Chase, aceptó el gesto. Durante un momento, ambos guardaron silencio y repentinamente, Chase sonrió. Casi involuntariamente, Riley se encontró imitando su expresión, aunque ligeramente desconcertado.

Algo en aquel misterioso joven le invitaba a confiar en él. No era muy difícil dejarse llevar por aquella sensación, viendo su sonrisa fácil y la chispa de inteligencia que brillaba en sus ojos. En silencio, Riley se puso en pie y ayudó a Chase a hacer lo mismo, pudiendo comprobar que efectivamente, había algunos centímetros de diferencia entre ellos y para disgusto de su orgullo, Chase era más alto.

Los últimos rayos de sol empezaron a retirarse por el horizonte, dejando paso a la tenue luz de la luna que comenzaba a asomar lentamente por encima del mar, y Riley tuvo la sensación de que aquel acontecimiento iba a traer un cambio importante a su vida.

El tiempo diría si su corazonada era correcta.


End file.
